Rinnōbō Yoshioka
(Tengu) | birthday = May 20 | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 176 lbs | eyes = Amber | hair = Black/Blonde | blood type = A- | affiliation = Senjukuha | previous affiliation = Mount Kurama | occupation = None | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Senjukuha | previous team = None | partner = Seireitou Kawahiru Saori Sumeragi Botan Nakandakari Kuniharu Inuzuri | previous partner = Sōjōbō | base of operations = Kabuki District | marital status = Widowed | relatives = Ryoko Yoshioka (fiancee, deceased) | education = Tengu Training | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} :"Falling from the peak, the King of the Mountain's laugh resonates in the valley." - Seireitou-shishō Rinnōbō Yoshioka (吉岡 輪王坊, Yoshioka Rinnoubou) is a male Tengu that had trained together with the legendary Sōjōbō when the both of them were young souls. However, a strong rivalry between them slowly matured to such an extent that they repeatedly engaged in competitions with each other. The two eventually fought for the title of Tengu King, with the battle ending in Sōjōbō's victory and Rinnōbō's subsequently departure from Mount Kurama; having refused to serve under his rival. His travels led him to cross paths with a woman named Ryoko Yoshioka, whom later became his fiancee, but eventually met a gruesome end at the hands of spiritualists within her family who believed she was involved with a treacherous demon. In his rage, Rinnōbō laid waste to the village and committed genocide as the village itself was cleared off the map; an event that seared great darkness into his heart that tainted his wings. From then on, he continued to bear the surname of his fiancee to always keep her memory alive. He had later come across Seireitou Kawahiru and accepted an offer from him to became a Master within the Senjukuha. Appearance .]] Rinnobo revealing his wings.png|Rinnōbō manifesting his Tengu wings. Rinnobo general outfit.jpg|Rinnōbō's casual attire. Rinnobo old outfit.jpg|Rinnōbō's warrior attire. Personality Rinnōbō is revealed to be rather arrogant and violent, but as stated by Minato Kuramoto, he is quite possibly more "normal" than either Seireitou or Saori. He is a very intimidating person even when he tries not to be, something that he doesn't seem to realize and is off-put by whenever someone points it out. This persona belies a kind and somewhat caring nature which he tries (and fails miserably) to hide, though he is somewhat short-tempered. A running gag is that Rinnōbō is the closest to being "evil" out of Minato's masters. During a battle, one instance of this was when Hinata Kusuhana sensed his spiritual energy and immediately assumed him to be an enemy from L'Obscurité, possibly due to the violent nature of his own reiatsu. Another instance was that during Kamui's appearance, Rinnōbō began fighting against him. At the start of this, he exclaimed in joy that he would kidnap him and give him as a present to Seireitou (knowing of the history they share). Minato mentally noted that this was exactly the kind of line a villain would say. Rinnōbō also demonstrates a tendency to fist bump with others, which also allows him to communicate with them without the need for actual discussion; a trait that is shared by all master-class martial artists, as noted by Seireitou. He can be quite childish at times and tends to get into trivial arguments with others. Similarly, Rinnōbō is devoted to the principle of the "life-giving fist", in which life must be protected through one's power, despite having been trained by a "killing fist" master. Most of this is due to his personal doubt of the latter ideal, which persisted throughout his adolescent life, and reached a new high following the death of his sister. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities : Noted to be higher than most Captains within the Gotei 13, Rinnōbō boasts an incredible degree of spiritual power. His is great enough to frighten Minato Kuramoto at the moment the latter first sensed it, despite Rinnōbō claiming that one of his power can only be sensed by someone of Minato's level if Rinnōbō himself allows him to, signifying that he has attained a particular level of master class. It is shown to be dark yellow in its coloration and can often take on the form of an ox's head when Rinnōbō employs a huge reiatsu. It was later revealed that Rinnōbō, much like that of Seireitou, conceals a massive portion of his spiritual energy within his body. Rinnōbō stated that it is the reason for his thin musculature. When allowing himself to assume full power, he releases the massive reserves within him, allowing for full utilization. In doing so, his body structure changes dramatically as his muscles become far larger and the exertion of his spiritual pressure becomes far more staggering. The increase is so intense that it is likened to the change in energy a Shinigami would experience in using their Bankai. Its sheer strength is displayed to be great enough to easily break free from three overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. Even when battle-worn and injured, his reiatsu has been shown to be extremely strong, as Hinata Kusuhana sensed it from a vast distance and still remarked it to be stronger than any other force she was sensing from the other surrounding battlefields. His spiritual energy is great enough to match Nobusada Sasaki's own reiatsu when fully released, to such an extent that it created a destructive force as a result of their repeated clashes. Against the force of Rinnōbō's reiatsu, even warriors with a relatively strong heart, most noticeably Minato and Hinata, can not handle the full brunt for a long period of time and must eventually flee the area. Despite the fact that, in his normal form, his spiritual energy appears as a calm flow of green, in his empowered form, he tends to glow with a fiery orange-yellow aura. It is the formidable pressure of his reiatsu that gives them the appearance of flames, erupting from his body during intense bouts of strength. The nature of his spiritual pressure, in addition to his fighting style, identifies Rinnōbō as an exclusively hard-type Hakudaka. Immense Strength: Rinnōbō possesses a remarkable degree of physical strength, even among the other Masters of the Senjukuha. With just of his index finger, he can easily launch Minato well across the training hall during a spar where he was holding back entirely. His palm strikes were shown capable enough to easily plow through solid surfaces, while additionally being able to launch a large-framed man across a considerable length of distance. This appears to be due to the intensive degree at which Rinnōbō has conditioned his body and muscles, which has also contributed to his equally-impressive durability. So far, the only injuries he has received that has led to blood being drawn has been the result of very minor scrapes on his arm and torso, even from the strikes of other Master-class Hakuda combatant. Even in those circumstances, he is able to continue fighting seemingly unaffected. Rinnōbō has shown himself to have insane leg strength, revealed when he was able to easily leap several thousand meters into the air. Subsequently, he is also capable of kicking large rock boulders extremely high into the air and even break through the floor just by stepping down on it with a single foot. In his fight with Klaus Nietzsche, his strikes were deadly enough to deal fatal blows to the latter's torso that drew blood with each and every one attack that would make contact. In utilizing his full internal power, his strength increases to almost ridiculous proportions. Just with a single thrust of his hand, he could form an intense shockwave that would destroy the entire landscape within the range of his strike. : For Rinnōbō, the martial arts serve the purpose of providing a framework for his personalized usage of Kidō. In a way, it can be said that he views the martial arts as a means of allowing for the full expression of one's self to shine forth, which for him, means to demonstrate the capacity of his knowledge of the magical crafts. By doing so, he unifies his magic with his martial arts to create a unique and devastating fighting style. That being said, even without the application of Kidō, his capabilities within Hakuda are worthy enough to consider him an acceptable instructor of the martial arts; at least in terms of the physical aspects. Kidō Master Being of descent, Rinnōbō is capable of performing masterful that makes him a force to be reckoned with. His knowledge and application of spells is such that he has garnered a reputation even within the . Unlike the , Rinnōbō does not seem to focus much on incantations and names, merely casting one spell in rapid succession with a mere wave of his hand. Though he is aware of the various incantations and rituals needed to perform certain spells at their utmost potential, he appears to boast tremendous power and efficiency from even the most simplest of spells without uttering even a single word. *' :' *' :' *' :' By far one of his favorite spells, despite its advanced nature and difficulty to cast appropriately, Rinnōbō's nature for aggressive dominance and sovereignty over his opponents has led him to master the intense power of the spell. Without even the use of its incantation, Rinnōbō can manifest the massive structure of the black spiritual tower that envelopes a widespread area and emits a fierce purple hue. The torrent of gravity smashes within the coffin's space and eradicates all things that lay within it. The force is great enough to actually bend space and time, preventing freedom of movement within the Kurohitsugi once it has been successfully cast. As Rinnōbō once said, the power of the Kurohitsugi is only capable of being wielded by one that possesses the will of a conqueror but does not allow their hearts to waver nor to control them. According to him, this is where failed, and never managed to realize the true unrivaled might of this spell. He has shown himself capable of devastating entire battalions with a single use of this spell. Shrouds of Kidō *' :' When taking on the shroud of the thirty-first , known as Shakkahō, his body becomes a powerful embodiment of red flames that are capable of inflicting grievous burns that are carried through with his martial arts. Because of the powerful aura emanating from his flame-merged body, the flames of the Shakkahō follow the arc of his body movements and techniques. It is therefore common for him to utilize hard-type martial arts exclusively when using this spell shroud, for fire is an aggressive force that is meant solely for destruction; he is often known to exercise Hung Ga and Heihuquan styles primarily. When combined with his Hakuda, he is capable of performing tremendous stunts that only a combination of these two disciplines would be capable of bringing about. Unlike the flashiness of a traditional version of the spell, Rinnōbō can manifest his punch while covered in this shroud as a narrow and refined lance of red flames that is released from his fist like a fiery spear that seeks to burn through its target with a singular purpose in mind. At the instant it pierces the target, it immediately combusts and engulfs the target in an intense flame, devouring them until nothing remains. Rinnōbō is able to perform attacks of this caliber on a whim, even going as far to create pairs of fiery lances that, due to their close proximity, share heat between each other through minuscule channels though they were two mighty rivers with several streams interlocking the two together. Once the pair hit their mark, the resultant explosion causes a growing surge of fire, expanding from the point of impact, which proceeds to absolutely incinerate the target and rendering them onto ashes. *' :' By shrouding himself in the spell, Hyōga Seiran, he takes on a chilling light blue aura that causes a dramatic decrease in temperature in the space around him as well as his own internal temperature itself. Rinnōbō claims to have been able to produce this shroud after closely studying the technique of the . While not often considered his favorite shroud to use, especially due to the level of difficulty that comes with performing it and the danger that arises from not being in the entire time — for it is possible for him to end up freezing himself to death — it does appear to grant him invaluable uses in combat. In particular, he is known to channel the spell shroud through spells, allowing his barriers and shields to physically manifest as a massive ice structure that can restrain an opponent by freezing them; perhaps even to the point of their defeat. *' :' Shrouding himself in the sixty-third spell, Sajō Sabaku, several bright golden chains materialize around his being in all manner of formation; it is possible for them to manifest as multiple individual chains appearing from certain places of his body or even as a sphere of linked chains that surrounds Rinnōbō which can be broken off and manipulated freely, though there are countless possibilities. The most fearsome aspect of the Sajō Sabaku Shroud is that Rinnōbō utilizes the spell as though he were utilizing a joint hold or lock against his enemy, directing the chains like that of additional arms. These chains originally served the purpose of surrounding an opponent and then ensnaring them, stripping away freedom of movement. *' :' Though not meant for actual combat, this is a shroud of the seventy-fifth Bakudō spell, Gochūtekkan. According to Rinnōbō, the purpose of the Gochūtekkan, from which it derives its use as a spell of binding, is that it uses weight to subdue an opponent. The higher the skill of the user, the more heavy they are able to create the five pillars forged from this spell. As a shroud, the result is that Rinnōbō is surrounded in a pale silvery aura which causes his weight to drastically increase in accordance with his whim. Though this serves almost no use in combat, this is a shroud that he created to assist in his training; as part of their physical endurance training, they are expected to run several laps while having to pull a cart with no wheels, connected via a rope tied around their waist, with Rinnōbō sitting crossed knees within it. The shroud allows him to increase his weight as he deems fit to further increase the difficulty and efficiency of this training. Majestic War Armory (威戦武庫, Issen Muko): This is the term given to Rinnōbō's unique series of modified spells which he commonly employs together in battle as a form of personalized combat. These spells have become his trademark, modified from powerful and that supplement a powerful armor wrapped around his body that has been forged from the spell; aptly known as the "complete body of the black coffin" (黒棺の完成体, Kurohitsugi no Kanseitai). However, he will only bring himself to utilize this style of his when faced with a challenge that he deems worthy of his efforts. Rinnōbō's might rivals even that of users while adorning himself in the power of his black coffin armor. This armor-like construct possesses an immense torrential pressure that encompasses his being as a pure embodiment of gravity. When the might of his blows are focused, that already is capable of producing distortion effects onto the world, the force has reached a point of perfection that Rinnōbō's strikes can clearly smash straight through spacetime and subsequently create dimensional portals in the wake of the attack. Unlike the elegant motions of the auras produced by his Kidō shrouds, the Kurohitsugi spell is one of precision and absolute force. With a swipe of his arm, a massive crescent-shaped is projected outward where the force of the strike was intended to reach, slashing apart whatever lay within the vicinity while swallowing up the remnants into the . When a punch is executed, the force is projected at incredible speeds, like a flash of light itself, smashing into the intended target and forming the opening in spacetime. Victims that are struck by Rinnōbō's strikes while empowered by this form will find it impossible to escape its grasps, for they have already been ensnared in its invincible might. *'Senshikyoken' (穿刺虚拳, "Piercing Void Fist") *'Raimei Hanketsu' (雷鳴判決, literally "Thunderous Judgement") Yahata no Gusoku (八幡の具足, "Armor of the Eight Banners"): Named for the tutelary god of warriors. Quotes * "In this world, there are things you have to protect even if your hands get stained with blood." Behind the Scenes This character's name "Rinnobō" (輪王坊) was based upon the general naming scheme given to most Daitengu in Japanese mythology, with the first part of the kanji written as "Rinnō" is derived from the Rinnōji Temple. His surname is derived from the Japanese koryū, Yoshioka-ryū.